voyeur or hermione likes to watch
by DracoAndHermioneGetItOn
Summary: I think the title pretty much says it. It's not A LOT of "watching." Just a taste of it.


It was a ridiculous thing to do. Hermione couldn't imagine what Ginny, the queen of eavesdropping and gossip, would say if she knew Hermione liked to spy on her neighbors. In particular, her neighbors' bedroom habits. She lived in a rather pretty home near Hampstead Heath on a nice, quiet street. She preferred living among Muggles. She felt it a bit easier after the War. The street was narrow, old and tree-lined, and every house had windows that faced into the street. Hermione could easily see into a neighbor's lounge or, better yet, bedroom.

The neighbors to the front and right of her home were a couple. The wife had a business of some sort and she traveled quite a bit, but the husband was a professor at the University of London. He constantly brought home luscious, young female students and had mad, raucous sex. At least, Hermione assumed they were students because they shouted things like "Yes, professor!" It made Hermione laugh. The man was quite distinguished looking. Tall and handsome. He was a cheating bastard, but she got a kick out of him.

The family to the front and left were made up of two gay men, their ten year old twin boys, thirteen year old boy, and seventeen year old daughter. She was the one to watch. A couple of times a month this beautiful seventeen year old would bring home attractive young men, bed them, and make them leave without a second glance once they were finished. Hermione couldn't imagine what it was like to have that kind of power over men.

For all her magic, she only desired one man and he was the one who lived directly across the street from her. Draco Malfoy.

She hadn't seen Malfoy in over two years, but one day a moving van appeared in front of the once empty home across from her and there he was. Tall and lean and ridiculously gorgeous with broad, strong shoulders and a small, trim waist. She didn't think it was possible for someone to become more attractive then he already was, but here was living proof of her ignorance.

Hermione wasn't without her charms, of course. She had a pretty face and body. Her eyes were her selling point-big and brown, full of warmth and light. She still had wild hair, but made it work for her. It added to her feisty personality.

Malfoy and Hermione had only been neighbors for a little over a month, and yet over that short month he brought home a number of women. Too often had she watched him bring home a giggling female, too often had she overheard female moans. Sometimes he left the light on in his bedroom and she could see everything. She could see the woman's glistening body, his strong hands on her full breasts. Sometimes he looked out his window right at her-or so Hermione thought.

She rarely ran into him outside because he was constantly out of the house. She was scared to run into him because she was sure he knew he was being watched. She'd seen him outside her house a handful of times while tending to the front garden. He nodded to her once on one such occasion, but other than that they rarely saw each other. But he was aware she lived there, that was for sure. Hermione dreaded the day he would stop by her home, and she was sure it would happen eventually.

So it didn't entirely surprise Hermione when he showed up on her doorstep with a package in hand. This was the day after a particularly loud session of lovemaking with some random woman Draco had brought home.

It was an unusual situation. Well, watching someone have sex with someone else is always an unusual situation, but usually Draco had sex with women at night. This time he brought home a woman during the day. Hermione had asked for the day off from St. Mungo's in order to catch up on some stuff around the house when she heard loud cries coming from across the street. She ran upstairs and looked out her window. Draco's bedroom was bathed in light and the window was wide open.

Hermione watched as Draco thrust himself in and out of a beautiful woman whose long, slender legs were wrapped tightly around Draco's lovely little waist. Hermione could see Draco's concentration with each pump, but his partner seemed to be enjoying herself more than Draco. Still, the sight of these two having sex was difficult for Hermione. She wanted to be that woman; she wanted Draco inside her, but she wanted to know that she was giving him pleasure, too. This woman didn't seem to care about any pleasure Draco might receive. As the woman began to climax, Draco looked out the window towards Hermione's home. Hermione ducked down out of view then slowly rose up so she could just barely peek through the window. He was still looking as the woman orgasmed.

_But he can't see me from there,_ Hermione thought. _It wasn't possible_.

Later that night, Hermione lay in bed. Images flashed in her mind of Draco and his leggy woman and envisioned what it would be like to make love to Draco. She undressed under her covers and touched her body imagining her hands were Draco's. She touched her full breasts, tugged at her nipples. She licked her fingers and allowed her hand to trail down her stomach between her legs. She rubbed her clit and pumped two fingers into her soaked core.

God, how she wanted him. Ever since school. She wanted to lick the sweat off his sculpted body, feel him inside her.

She continued thrusting her fingers into herself until she felt her walls clench and she came on her hand. She cleaned herself off and went to bed shame-faced.

When Draco arrived on her doorstep the following day, she had to fight off the blush threatening to appear on her face.

"Hermione Granger." Draco said quietly, the rumble in his voice undeniably sexy. He was dressed in a form fitting gray t-shirt and jeans. Hermione's eyes raked over his perfectly sculpted chest.

"Ma-Draco." Hermione said. "How are you?"

Draco held the package out to her and she took it. "This was dropped off at my home accidentally."

"Right." Hermione said. Draco studied her. He leaned forward slightly closing the distance between them.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked with a grin.

"P-Pardon?" Hermione stuttered.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Draco repeated. Hermione felt the blush begin to rise on her cheeks. She ignored it.

"I don't know what mean." She said firmly, but she could tell by Draco's face that he didn't believe her. He leaned closer. She could've caught his mouth in hers, but she rebelled against the idea.

"Do you always spy on your neighbors?" He asked with a grin. Hermione remained silent. He brought his lips to her ear, brushing it with is soft lips. Hermione's body shivered. "I saw you watching me."

"I-I'm sorry?"

"I saw you watching me fuck that woman."

Hermione said nothing. She could feel anger rising like bile in her throat. She hated that he could bring out such rage, such passion in her.

"You want me, Hermione. You've always wanted me." Draco whispered. Hermione closed her eyes. God, he was making her wet. He continued. "Ever since school, you've wanted me."

Hermione opened her eyes, summoned her willpower and pushed him away with all her strength, but he only staggered back very slightly.

"Stop it." Hermione warned.

"Or what?" Draco smirked. "Just admit that you've always wanted me and I'll stop."

"Wanted you? You wanted me." Hermione hissed, her temper getting the better of her. Why did he so enjoy riling her up? "You wanted me, Malfoy, but you were never man enough to ask me out. Or make a move."

Draco sneered at this. His face flushed red with anger and his breaths quickened.

"Not man enough? How dare you! Like you would have ever said yes!" He said loudly. "You would've turned me down flat!"

"Oh, please! You're pride prevented you from ever asking me out!" Hermione retorted.

"My pride! Fuck pride! I'm sure you would have loved for me to ask you out just so you could've humiliated me in from of your friends!" Draco yelled. "I wasn't about to be humiliated by the likes of you."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, don't stand out here yelling!" Hermione whispered hurriedly as she pulled Draco into her house by his t-shirt.

"Oi, don't tug on my shirt! This is expensive!" Draco said angrily.

"Shut it!" Hermione yelled. They stared at each other.

Draco broke the silence. "Why can't you just admit for once that you want me? That you've always wanted me?"

Hermione scoffed. "Why? So I can be one of these women you bring to your home? These women you just fuck and then throw away? I don't think so."

Draco stared at her for a moment. Hermione had hit a nerve and she immediately regretted what she said. She felt her frustration at him begin to drain away. She expected him to yell at her, but to her surprise he took a deep breath, leaned into her and whispered calmly, "They fuck me and throw me away, Hermione. They fuck me-not the other way around."

Hermione wished this statement shocked her, but from what she witnessed the previous night, she knew it was the truth. He was Draco Malfoy, after all. And to say you fucked Draco Malfoy meant something to certain ladder climbing witches. It meant everything to them.

Hermione didn't know what to say. She remained silent and gazed up at the face above her. His steel grey eyes were flashing with anger, but Hermione saw sadness in the depths.

"What do I care anyway? They want to fuck me and I don't mind fucking. If it makes them feel better or gets them into certain social circles, what do I care?" Draco went on. Despite his words, he sounded disgusted with himself. He turned away from Hermione. "I'm a playboy. That's all anyone sees me as anyway."

"You're a stupid git." Hermione said. Draco turned around and faced her again.

"What?"

"If you don't like it, _Malfoy_, change it! You have all the money in the Wizarding world. You don't have to take shit from anyone."

"I can't change what I am, _Granger_."

"Bullshit. You just don't want to. You probably enjoy being a playboy." said Hermione. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Neither have you!" Draco said angrily. He closed the distance between himself and Hermione, who stood her ground defiantly. "And for your information, being a playboy wasn't on my itinerary. It just happened."

Hermione gave a hollow chuckle. "It just happened? So your cock happened to slip into these women's vagina's?Is that it?"

"No! God! I'm not going to explain myself to you. I just came to drop off that parcel and this is what I get? Why do you care what I do anyway?" Draco spat. His face was inches from hers. She could feel the heat of rage vibrating off his body.

"I don't care, but if you're not happy, you should change things." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "You don't have to be this way forever."

Draco remained silent. Hermione continued. "Maybe you should've just left that package by the door instead of coming over here and bothering me."

"You drive me mad, you know that? Absolutely fucking mad. Why do you make me so crazy?" Draco shook his head. "We shouldn't be like this. We're adults, for the love of everything! But, God, how you get to me! And what's worse is that I let you!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so impossible, we could actually enjoy each other's company for once!" Hermione countered. It was a weak counter-she knew this, but there was truth in it. It was also quite difficult to maintain her composure with such a gorgeous presence before her. He was nearly intoxicating, with his tight t-shirt and his manly scent. Draco stood before her and said nothing.

"Why did you move in across the street from me, Draco? Hmm?" whispered Hermione. "Why here in this neighborhood that is thick with Muggles when your parents left you their mansion?"

Draco said nothing. His lips were pressed into a thin, angry line. Hermione continued.

"You must have known I lived here before you settled in this area. Surely, you did. You must have heard from Harry or Ginny or any of our other schoolmates. Did you move here by chance? Or did you move here to be close to me?"

"Don't be stupid, Granger." Draco's lips barely opened, his voice hardly audible. His cheeks flushed with anger.

"You bring different women home nearly every night. You know I can see you. You know I watch you." She said quietly; calmly. Draco was breathing loudly through his nose trying to calm himself down. Hermione knew she should stop, but she couldn't. Not while he was so very close to her. They stared daggers at each other.

"You know what I think? I think you still want me, Malfoy. I think you want nothing more than to fuck me." Hermione was in dangerous territory. It made her feel powerful, unstoppable. Better than any magic. "When you fuck those women, do you think of me?"

"Stop, Granger. Or else."

"Or what, Malfoy?"

In an instant, Draco's lips were against hers. His arms were tight around her body, pressing her to him. Hermione could feel the hard, lean muscle of his chest against herself. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and Hermione gladly granted him his desire. She could feel him growing hard against her body and she was becoming wetter by the second. Draco lifted her bottom and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hermione broke free from their kiss and whispered in his ear,

"My bedroom. Upstairs!"

With surprising strength, he carried her upstairs, her legs still wrapped around his waist. Once in the bedroom, he tossed her onto the bed. The two of them undressed quickly. Naked, they lay next to each other. Draco kissed Hermione deeply before breaking away and kissing her down her chin, neck and between her breasts while rolling her onto her back. He trailed wet kisses down her flat stomach and to the small mound of hair between her legs. Hermione's breathing quickened as Draco spread her legs apart and kissed her most intimate place.

Hermione gasped and moaned as she grabbed hold of her duvet cover.

Draco looked up from between her thighs and smiled wickedly.

"You asked for it, Granger." He said, the low rumble of his voice flooding her with renewed warmth. She became wetter.

"Then what are you waiting for, Malfoy?" Hermione asked curtly. Draco dove between her legs and began his work. He licked and nibbled her clit. Hermione moaned again as he licked the wet slit from top to bottom. He rubbed her clit in slow, agonizing circles as he began to pump to fingers into her wet pussy.

"Damn it, Malfoy! Hurry it up!" Hermione commanded. He removed his fingers and worked his tongue in and out of her while rubbing her clit faster.

"Shit!" Hermione yelled. She could feel her orgasm building deep within the recesses of her body. Euphoria nearly took hold when Draco stopped. Before Hermione could protest, Draco thrust himself into her with a satisfied groan. Hermione wrapped her legs around him as he drove into her deeper eliciting a pleasurable sigh from Hermione. She looked up at the handsome face above her and he returned her look with a sexy smile. He kissed her gently while continuing his efforts. He filled her and she never wanted to let him leave her. She wrapped her arms underneath his and held Draco fast.

Hermione felt her euphoria build once again.

"Oh, Draco!" She yelled. He pumped harder, hitting her right where she needed it. She grabbed a hold of his arse and guided him as far in as she could opening herself further. She moved with him faster and with fluidity as he went harder and harder. Pain and pleasure were inseparable and Hermione moaned loudly.

"I'm going to come!" She shouted.

"Me too, love." Draco groaned in her ear. With one more good thrust, they both came loudly and hard. Hermione's body rocked with the intensity of her climax as Draco shivered from his.

"Oh, God, I love you." Hermione moaned in Draco's ear as he lay on top of her breasts. "I've never come so hard."

She felt Draco smile into her shoulder. He kissed it and said, "Even by yourself?"

"No. Never." Hermione admitted, trying to slow her breathing. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Their bodies were slick with sweat.

"We should have done that a long time ago." Draco said. He kissed Hermione.

"Why did we wait so long?" Hermione asked.

"We're stubborn and stupid."

"Speak for yourself." Hermione mumbled. Draco chuckled.

"Let me rephrase that: we're stubborn and I'm stupid." He said. Hermione touched his face, which was pink with effort. She traced her fingers over his lovely nose, his long lashes, his beautiful lips. She smiled at him.

"You're not stupid." She breathed. "Are you going to keep bringing other women to your home?"

Draco shook his head. "We should've fucked a long time ago. You would have saved me so much trouble. I wouldn't have spent all these years fucking other women who I didn't give a damn about. I could've spent all this time with you and I think I would have been much happier." Draco said quietly, looking into Hermione's eyes. She grinned at his sincerity. A good fuck brought out the truth in him.

"I think we'll kill each other in the end." She said.

"We won't. We'll keep it interesting." Draco said confidently brushing his lips against her soft neck. Hermione sighed.

"Promise?"

"I promise." said Draco, looking her in the eye. "I can't promise we won't be having more of this angry, frustrated sex."

Hermione laughed. "I think I can live with that."


End file.
